


And him, him

by Jane



Category: Philippine Revolution - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane/pseuds/Jane
Summary: Work of fiction. Such things are too fake to be real. Anything else is mere coincidence.





	And him, him

**Author's Note:**

> Work of fiction. Such things are too fake to be real. Anything else is mere coincidence.

  
The black granite gravestone planted firmly as a cross in the grassy cemetery had been receiving few visitors. One of its most prominent ones was Emilio Aguinaldo.  
A big storm had weathered and Aguinaldo now stood in front of the silent mark, the gentle zephyr tossed at his greying hair, lustrous dark waves no longer. There was no image on the gravestone for he was a quiet man, his voice reserved just for reasons of justice.

  
Aguinaldo gazed fondly, eyes downcast an old photograph, clutched in firm, strong fingers, as though it was a great national treasure—or so he thought it was—in pathos and poignancy of his best friend. An unbridled tear trickled down his cheek. He caught it before it could smear the precious photograph. Though lack of visual evidence of their relationship, the summer days spend together flickered clearly in Aguinaldo’s mind.

  
Andrés Bonifacio was an extraordinary man, a Filipino nationalist, a revolutionary leader. He founded the Katipunan, a movement which sought the independence of the Philippines from the Spanish colonial rule, and later became Supremo. He was a fan of José Rizal, and it was Rizal’s deportation to Dapitan, Mindanao in 1892, that he founded Katipunan (on the night of July 7, 1892). There was a time when Bonifacio worked with both the Katipunan and La Liga Filipina, which was founded by Jose Rizal in 1892. La Liga eventually split because some members like Bonifacio lost hope for peaceful reform and stopped their monetary aid.

He was considered a de facto national hero of the Philippines and was also considered by some Filipino historians to be the first President of the Philippines (through the revolutionary government he established), but officially he was not recognized as such.

In 1894, 25-year old Aguinaldo joined the Katipunan, his spirit dedicated to expelling the Spanish and bring independence to the Philippines through armed force.

Katipunan’s creation had its objective. To its leader, Andrés Bonifacio, it was more than that. For the heartbroken yet spirit-determined Bonifacio, it was flashbacks of nostalgic images reeled like a never-ending tape; his grit to impress his former mentor, José Rizal.

Aguinaldo met Bonifacio and was instantaneously captivated by his charisma, checked in supreme leadership.

Aguinaldo could still recall the late nights as they dwelled in their plans to revolt against the Spanish. He fondly reminisced the nights where he assisted Bonifacio in publishing “Love for One’s Homeland” via Kalayaan in March 1896. He could still recall the moments his breath would catch; his heart would pound fearlessly in his ears when he held Bonifacio’s gaze. Bonifacio’s whispers caressed his soul ever so softly; Bonifacio would call him his muse before connecting their foreheads in feathery gentleness, nose almost brushing and heat radiating off one another. Kalayaan only published once, and it was all that took to increased Katipunan’s membership from a mere 300 to 40,000 by August 1896.

  
The dramatic development of Katipunan had raised the Spaniards’ brows; suspects were kept under surveillance and some were arrested. On the 3rd of May 1896, Bonifacio held a general assembly of Katipunan leaders in Pasig, where they debated when to start the revolution.

Aguinaldo had been shocked and expressed reservations and disagreement regarding the planned revolt. The consensus was to consult José Rizal in Dapitan before launching armed action, so Bonifacio sent Pío Valenzuela to Rizal.

Rizal turned out to be against the revolution, believing it to be premature. He recommended more preparation, but suggested that, in the event the revolution did break out, they should seek the leadership of Antonio Luna, who was widely regarded as a brilliant military leader.

Aguinaldo recalled pleading to a determined Bonifacio. “We lack firearms!” he had tried to reason, almost begging.

Bonifacio, however, had his die cast. Aguinaldo had no choice but to watch, with dread and fear, his beautiful Bonifacio wage a losing war against the enemy.

The day of the revolution drew closer. José Rizal had agreed to be deported to Cuba to serve as a doctor in the Spanish colonial army in exchange for his release from Dapitan. When the news broke, Bonifacio first tried to convince Rizal, who was quarantined aboard a ship in Manila Bay, to escape and join the imminent revolt.

Aguinaldo remembered being in his room, trying to speak sense to Bonifacio as he watched his leader buckled his belt, looking undeniably pleasant in a tailored sailor’s disguise, his gaze fixed at Aguinaldo with unchecked emotions of sadness and adoration. Aguinaldo remembered recalling how Bonifacio, his beautiful Bonifacio, loved to look good even amidst ugly times.

His gaze never left Aguinaldo’s albeit through the mirror. Bonifacio had said, “It has to be done.”

Aguinaldo did not follow Bonifacio and his mates to the pier where Rizal's ship was anchored. José Rizal rejected the rescue offer and was later arrested, tried and executed by the Spanish on terms of treason. The Supreme Council of the Katipunan declared a nationwide armed revolution against Spain and called for a simultaneous coordinated attack on the capital Manila on 29 August 1896.

On August 30th, 1896, Bonifacio personally led an attack on San Juan del Monte to capture the town's powder magazine and water station (which supplied Manila).

The defending Spaniards, outnumbered, fought a delaying battle until reinforcements arrived. Once reinforced, the Spaniards drove Bonifacio's forces back with heavy casualties. Bonifacio and his troops regrouped near Marikina, San Mateo and Montalban.

Aguinaldo remembered the relief when he saw a bruised but alive Bonifacio, treating his men’s wounds.

Despite his reverses, Bonifacio was not completely defeated and was still considered a threat. Further, the revolt had spread to the surrounding provinces by the end of August. By December 1896, the Spanish government recognized three major centers of rebellion: Cavite (under Mariano Alvarez, Emilio Aguinaldo and others), Bulacan (under Mariano Llanera) and Morong (under Bonifacio). The revolt was most successful in Cavite which mostly fell under rebel control by September-October 1896.

During that period, Aguinaldo ached for Bonifacio. He counted the infinite number of days until the end of the revolution, eager to recapture the peaceful moments with Bonifacio, the man he had realized his unbridled love for. There was something about Bonifacio’s fierce passion and determination although Aguinaldo may not agree with altogether, all the time.

Bonifacio’s love for his country was so large and so glorious, it would sometimes riddle Aguinaldo in silly envy. He had hoped that they were born in a different time, a different world, where things would be simpler and their love could manifest and blossom. They would be the best of friends, then lovers; they would be soul brothers, they would conquer the world but not like this.  
In the cold of each other’s absence, they wrote to each other frequently. News of Cavite’s success brought joy to Bonifacio. To Aguinaldo, it was worth it.  
Aguinaldo recalled Bonifacio’s letter to him, “Mabini, your adviser, wrote to me recently. He told me that Cavite’s Spanish defense are decreasing in quantity. Do you know remember the Trench Warfare we talked about? I think with you, nothing is impossible. Prove me right.”

And he did. Cavite’s rebels defeated the Spanish troops.

In November, news of Bonifacio’s close call shook Aguinaldo. Bonifacio was nearly killed while shielding Emilio Jacinto from a Spanish bullet which grazed his collar.

…

  
There were two Katipunan provincial chapters in Cavite that became rival factions: the Magdalo, headed by Emilio Aguinaldo's cousin Baldomero Aguinaldo, and the Magdiwang, headed by Mariano Álvarez.

Leaders of both factions came from the upper class, in contrast to Bonifacio, who came from the lower middle class.  
Aguinaldo recalled receiving a mysterious letter from a man of a same given name. Surname unknown, Aguinaldo read its contents. “He was willing to lay his life down for me. Would he, you?”

Immediately comprehending its meaning and fueled with angry envy, Aguinaldo issued a manifesto in the name of the Magdalo ruling council which proclaimed a provisional and revolutionary government – despite the existence of the Katipunan government. Emilio Aguinaldo had won fame for victories in the province.

The Magdalo and Magdiwang clashed over authority and jurisdiction, and did not help each other in battle.

Bonifacio, as the recognized overall leader of the revolution, was invited by the Cavite leaders to mediate between them and unify their efforts. After multiple letters were sent to him, urging him to come, in December 1896, Bonifacio traveled to Cavite accompanied by his family and some troops, including Emilio Jacinto, his secretary and right-hand man. Jacinto was said to be against Bonifacio's expedition to Cavite.

Little did meddlers know, Jacinto too found himself enthralled by all of Bonifacio. He would look at the scar on Bonifacio’s neck as a reminder of how courageous Bonifacio was for him, how he saved his life. At nights when Bonifacio would pass out due to exhaustion, Jacinto would find himself completely mesmerized by the sight of him; he would draw slow breaths and press kisses to his neck, tasting the sweetness and saltiness of his skin. He would dwell in his fantasies of his love for Bonifacio, he would swell with pride whenever he captured Bonifacio’s attention and compliments.

In Cavite, friction grew between Bonifacio and the Magdalo leaders.

Bonifacio had been clueless about the dagger stares Aguinaldo was casting at Jacinto.  
Aguinaldo remembered feeling the small pinch of victory and then more when Bonifacio had asked Jacinto to excuse himself from the room they were sharing when Aguinaldo showed up to see Bonifacio.

They spent the night together, no longer innocent and fueled with longingness and passionate love. Bonifacio finally admitted his love for Aguinaldo amidst tangled limbs and creased linen. In Cavite, they had made love, they had basked in it, they had almost forgotten what was to be dealt with outside when they were so contented in each other’s embrace.

Their moment did not last long. The next morning, Mabini sent a secret letter to Bonifacio, informing him that the Magdalo "already paid little heed to his authority and orders". Unpleasantly shocked, Bonifacio had a row with Aguinaldo who lied that it was a lie. If he was being honest to anyone, Aguinaldo had initiated and indirectly persuaded disobedience towards Bonifacio amongst the Magdalo members due to his jealousy over personal issues.

Aguinaldo, immediately filled with regret, feared for the worse—that Bonifacio would leave him.

Bonifacio perhaps might not have left him, but there was friction. Especially when Bonifacio was extremely hurt by Aguinaldo. Jacinto seized his golden opportunity as an instigator, a brilliant flint.

Bonifacio exhibited traits of superiority during his stay in Cavite. Aguinaldo had written in his memoirs, ‘He acted as if he were a king’.  
Aguinaldo disputed with Bonifacio over strategic troop placements and blamed him for the capture of the town of Silang. Anything to get back at Bonifacio for treating him unwell even after confessing his love.

More friction arose when the Spanish wrote to Aguinaldo about the possibility of peace negotiations.

When Bonifacio found out, he was enraged that Aguinaldo even considered the offer. He and the Magdiwang council rejected the proposed peace talks. Bonifacio was also angered that the Spanish considered Aguinaldo the "chief of the rebellion" instead of him.

However, Aguinaldo continued to arrange negotiations which never took place. Bonifacio believed Aguinaldo was willing to surrender the revolution.

“What happened to you?” Bonifacio had asked in spite and denunciation. “What happened to the strong-willed man I fell in love with?”

“What about you? I see none of the Andrés Bonifacio I fell in love with in this!” Aguinaldo retorted, tears stinging his eyes as he watched his love seethed.

…

  
On December 31st, 1897, a meeting in Imus was held to determine the leadership of Cavite to end the rivalry between the two factions (Magdalo and Magdiwang). The issue of whether the Katipunan should be replaced by a revolutionary government was brought up by the Magdalo, and this eclipsed the rivalry issue. The Magdalo argued that the Katipunan, as a secret society, should have ceased to exist once the Revolution was underway.

They also held that Cavite should not be divided. Bonifacio and the Magdiwang contended that the Katipunan served as their revolutionary government since it had its own constitution, laws, and provincial and municipal governments. Edilberto Evangelista presented a draft constitution for the proposed government to Bonifacio but he rejected it as it was too similar to the Spanish Maura Law.

The whole time, Jacinto, who could sense the immense friction between Aguinaldo and Bonifacio, ensured to show full support and a portrait of affection for Bonifacio. He was to be sorely disappointed because Bonifacio, through all the friction, still prioritized Aguinaldo.

Upon the event of restructuring, Bonifacio was given carte blanche to appoint a committee tasked with setting up a new government; he would also oversee this committee. He tasked Emilio Aguinaldo to record the minutes of the meeting and requested for it to establish this authority.

Aguinaldo, on the other hand, had been hurt by jealousy through the closeness between Bonifacio and Jacinto. Hence, the minutes were never done and never provided.

On 22 March 1897, the rebel leaders held another meeting in a friar estate house in Tejeros.

The Cavite leaders voted their own Emilio Aguinaldo President in absentia, as he was in the battlefield.

That revolutionary government styled itself as the Philippine Republic or Republic of the Philippines. It lasted just over a month. A later revolutionary government, First Philippine Republic and also with Aguinaldo as President was inaugurated on January 23, 1899 as the Republica Filipina (Philippine Republic).

That later government was now considered to be the first Republic of the Philippines, the present-day government of the Philippines being the fifth.

Bonifacio received the second-highest number of votes for President. Though it was suggested that he be automatically be awarded the Vice Presidency, no one seconded the motion and elections continued.

Bonifacio was the last to be elected, as Director of the Interior.

Disappointed, Bonifacio had went out of his way to maintain his reign.

Aguinaldo later sent a delegation to Bonifacio to get him to cooperate, but the latter refused.

Bonifacio appointed Jacinto general of the rebel forces in Manila, Morong, Bulacan and Nueva Ecija.

In Naik, Bonifacio met with a few of the Magdalo members and brought them to his side. Bonifacio asserted his leadership of the revolution with the Naik Military Agreement, a document which appointed Pio del Pilar commander-in-chief of the revolutionary forces.

Bonifacio's meeting was interrupted by Aguinaldo himself.

In late April, Aguinaldo fully assumed presidential office after consolidating his position among the Cavite elite – most of Bonifacio's Magdiwang supporters declaring allegiance to Aguinaldo.

Bonifacio refused to recognize Aguinaldo’s government. Aguinaldo's government then ordered the arrest of Bonifacio, who was then moving out of Cavite.

On April 26, 1897, Bonifacio was arrested by two loyal officers of Aguinaldo.

The fight left a half-starved and wounded Bonifacio, carried to Naik, which had become President Aguinaldo’s headquarters.

Aguinaldo remembered the fright upon seeing Bonifacio’s body, covered in crimson, wounded and tattered. He ensured Bonifacio’s recovery by his best doctors.

Bonifacio was still headstrong and spiteful towards Aguinaldo. Nonetheless, Aguinaldo rediscovered his unconditional love towards Bonifacio. Seeing him weak and defenseless, Aguinaldo only wished Bonifacio would leave history behind. If being reunited with Bonifacio, the one he fell in love with, meant not being in authority, in power, if it meant giving up his Presidency, Aguinaldo was more than willing to accept the terms.

Bonifacio showed no signs of affection towards Aguinaldo, however, despite Aguinaldo’s gentle care and affection.

Every night, Aguinaldo would visit Bonifacio in his chambers only to receive silent treatments and cold shoulders. Bonifacio would not admit, but he no longer viewed himself worthy of Aguinaldo’s love after what had transcended. He envied Hilaria del Rosario, Aguinaldo’s wife and the life which Aguinaldo had managed to establish. His absence from Aguinaldo’s life seemed to result well, for one of them, at least. That was the least he could do for Aguinaldo.

Aguinaldo, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than Bonifacio to love him again.

Both men knew that their private affair could not last long. Everyone longed to see Bonifacio tried and punished. It ached Aguinaldo daily as he counted the days, no longer infinite, to the trial.

“We don’t have forever unless you-” Aguinaldo had screamed in frustration, no longer able to take the silent treatment. He needed his Bonifacio now.

“I can’t… You deserve better than me…” his voice was frail, but sure as Bonifacio finally broke his silence. His voice was so different from the once-revered leader Aguinaldo knew. This change shook Aguinaldo, brought about a sense of protectiveness. He needed to protect his Bonifacio. He allowed his tears to cloud his judgement; to do unthinkable things to Bonifacio; anything to restore his faith and confidence, to show him that the future was still bright and promising and included the both of them. He wanted, so dearly, to remind Bonifacio of what they used to be, what they still could be, despite everything. These thoughts were unthinkable because, in rationality, Aguinaldo knew—even Bonifacio, in his abysmal mental knew—that they were improbable.

Aguinaldo burst into tears, clinging onto Bonifacio, hugging him after a long time. “You are all I ever want,” he cried into his shoulders. He peppered desperate kisses on Bonifacio’s face, his unkempt moustache and goatee scratching his lips lightly. He missed him so much.

It was the night before the trial; they made love like they did in Cavite. Bonifacio apologized to him, desperately seeking forgiveness—forgiveness he already had.

Rugged breath and warm tears overwhelmed them. Aguinaldo whispered his love, over and over again, into the velvet silence of the night, the crevice of Bonifacio’s neck, the deaf universe around them. All the “I love you”s just didn’t seem enough. Bonifacio could only gaze with unbridled affection at Aguinaldo, asking the blind universe why would it present such a magnanimous, magnificent man like Aguinaldo to someone like him. Every time Aguinaldo sighed, Bonifacio would notice his digits trace wild patterns on his chest, his abdomen or the side of his arm, and a small smile would tug at his lips and he would blink away a tear.

For a man who climbed his way up to where he was now, Aguinaldo had to be attentive to details, no matter how minute. He sure did not miss the way Bonifacio kept his silence or cried in kind. And he wished he could kiss away those tears, now and forever more. He wished he could be powerful enough to save Bonifacio from his impending sentence.

He wished he could hear, even if it was as quiet as a Finch’s whisper, Bonifacio say his love to him again. He wanted to believe that Bonifacio still loved him, as he did, him. They basked in each other’s presence, conveying never-spoken words through thoughts, each loving each other through locked gaze, each shyly initiating the next kiss but not another word was said. As though the “I love you”s were better replaced with moans of pleasure and more warm tears. Because sometimes, words were simply inadequate.

Andrés Bonifacio was tried by the military court in Cavite. He was charged with treason and trying to overthrow the new president and his government.

On May 8, 1897, Bonifacio was sentenced to death.

Aguinaldo tried to change the sentence and asked for him to be exiled instead. But Aguinaldo was advised by his generals to go ahead with the death sentence. They reasoned that Bonifacio’s death was necessary to protect the best interests of the revolution. Alive, Bonifacio would only threaten and divide the revolutionary forces.

Heartbroken and devastated, Aguinaldo had no choice. Any more efforts would be vicious and would prove suspicious. Truly, he wished that they were born in a different time, a different world.

“You promised…” Bonifacio said, his eyes searching Aguinaldo’s for a sign of reassurance.

Aguinaldo stroke his cheek lightly. “We will meet where heaven is and you will be my angel.”

Aguinaldo’s words struck Bonifacio hard, as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He nodded in understanding and let his digits intertwine with Aguinaldo’s.

“I love you,” Bonifacio whispered, choking back his own tears. Lips quivering, Aguinaldo could not help but finally let out a sob. Maybe sometimes, words could soar a soul.

Bonifacio kissed Aguinaldo’s palm one last time before he gently let his lover go.

In heaven, they shall reunite.

…

  
Present day Emilio Aguinaldo slumped against Bonifacio’s gravestone. His body trembling in melancholy and nostalgia, the bittersweet flashback reeled endlessly in his head as he let his tears slide free down his wrinkled face.

The breath of the air of independence; over was the American era and long gone was the Spanish rule. Philippines was finally independent via the Treaty of Manila on the 4th of July 1946, many years and much struggle after he lost Bonifacio.

If only Bonifacio was here with him today.

To this day, Aguinaldo still wondered what would have happened if Bonifacio had chosen him and him, him; what would be without the revolution, war and politic; what would love be with Bonifacio and what future they would build together.

To this day, Aguinaldo could still hear Bonifacio’s whispers of sweet nothingness, his declarations of love, the fire in his eyes which lit like a beacon of hope in Cavite when they had promised each other their lives, the buried night in Bonifacio’s sheets and how he had lost himself in his shining eyes as he called him his muse.

To this day, Aguinaldo still shivered at the memory of Bonifacio’s kisses, his touches.

To this day, Aguinaldo still shed tears at the thought of his almost lover.

He cast a faraway gaze at the gravestones to yonder, his own old age tapping at his frail heart, a painful reminder; a painfully sweet reminder that he, Emilio Aguinaldo would reunite with Andrés Bonifacio in heaven very soon.


End file.
